Gatrie
|fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Beorc |relatives = |game =Path of Radiance Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn |firstseen =Chapter 2: Rescue in Chapter 3: [[Pirates Aground]] (Path of Radiance) Part 2, End Cutscene in Part 3, Prologue: [[The Great Advance]] (Radiant Dawn) |class =Knight (Path of Radiance) Lance General (Radiant Dawn) |mirage = |voiceby = }} Gatrie (Gatorie in the French version) is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance and Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. He is one of the first characters playable in Path of Radiance, and is one of the original members of the Greil Mercenaries. Biography Path of Radiance Gatrie makes his first appearance at the end of Chapter 2, where he accompanies Shinon and Titania in reinforcing Ike and Boyd's attempt to rescue Rolf and Mist from a group of bandits. As Shinon smugly requests for Ike' and Boyd to express gratitude towards him for having saved their lives, Gatrie is observed to pant rather heavily, as he asserts that Shinon and Titania are "cruel" for having forced him to run while donning his armor. In the next chapter, Gatrie is assigned to a group consisting of Titania, Shinon and Ike, where they make their way to Port Talma to quell a pirate invasion. Before embarking on the preceding mission, Gatrie seeks Titania's permission to perform a "standard thunder and lightning manuver", a move that first involves him "crashing into enemies like thunder" before Shinon "rains arrows down on them like lightning". At the end of the chapter, Shinon expresses displeasure at having been forced to carry out jobs that lack any real challenges, Gatrie agrees that the work that the mercenaries perform is "disheartening" and "unglamorous". As Titania responds with astonishment at his claims, he then goes on to assert that he is "not a money-hungry recruit", and has merely agreed with Shinon that the "mundane mercenary work" undermines the talents that they possess. He is later made to feel guilty for his gallant show of tactlessness, as Titania, with a polite hint of mockery, "apologises" for having mistakenly perceived Gatrie to be someone who finds work that does not "bring fame or fortune" not worth doing. After a short pause, Gatrie apologises for shooting off his mouth without thinking, before readily agreeing to Titania's subsequent proposal to return to the mercenaries' fort to rest. Later in Chapter 4, Gatrie sights Daein troops approaching the mercenaries as they attempt to pass through Capital Way, where he describes them to not "look happy". He then participates in the ensuing battle between the mercenaries and Maijin's troops. At the end of the chapter, Gatrie forlornly states that "taking out the Daein soldiers may have been a bad move", before breaking out of his reverie as he notices Shinon looting the weapons of the fallen men. As Daein troops later surround the mercenaries' fort in Chapter 5, Gatrie, alongside the rest of the band, is asked for his opinion as to whether they should protect Elincia or not. He then gets carried away as he dreamily describes the "regal beauty" that Elincia possesses, before proceeding to state his preference for "cuter" "country girls" who are "not quite so standoffish". Gatrie then snaps back to reality with a start, and requests for Greil to make a decision on his behalf. As the debate finally ends with the mercenaries deciding to protect Elincia from Daein, they take notice of an unnatural silence pervading the surrounding vicinity around the fort. They then take up arms to protect the fort when they realise that the surrounding Daein troops intends to attack without waiting for their reply. As the ensuing battle draws to a conclusion, Gatrie accompanies Shinon and Titania to clear a secure road to the Gallian forests. Later in Chapter 6, Gatrie is observed to complain about the humidity of the Gallain forests, to which Titania advises him to "grin and bear" the heat, and instead focus on fleeing from the Daein pursuers. As the mercenaries approach the end of the forest, Greil decides to split the party up into two groups. Gatrie is assigned to join Greil and Shinon in forming the diversionary team in order to delay the Daein troops long enough for Elincia to enter the safe confines of the Gallian Palace. In the next chapter, Gatrie traverses into Fort Meritenne with Greil and Shinon, where they bump into a confrontation between Ike and Petrine. Greil then makes the decision to single-handedly challenge her, ordering Gatrie and Shinon to escort the rest of the mercenaries to safety. When Greil passes away in Chapter 8, Gatrie leaves the mercenaries with Shinon, feeling that Ike is too inexperienced to lead them in place of his father. Gatrie later reappears in Chapter 13, where he appears as a bodyguard to Astrid aboard a ship sailing close to Coastal Begnion. When a combination of Daein and Kilvas forces lay siege on the ship, Gatrie fights alongside Astrid and the mercenaries, and eventually winds up reuniting with his old companions once again if you talk to him with Astrid after recruiting her with Ike. In an Info Conversation Gatrie shares with Ike in Chapter 14, Gatrie is shown to have not changed much since his departure, as he dreamily compares the temple handmaidens of Mainal Cathedral to flowers, asserting that they form a "whole new species of girl" residing within Begnion. Gatrie will then stay on and fight alongside Ike's army until the Mad King Ashnard is defeated. Radiant Dawn Gatrie returns to this game at the end of Chapter 2-E, where he, alongside the Greil Mercenaries, participate in a plan devised by Bastian to rescue Lucia and quell Ludveck's rebellion. Later in Chapter 3-1, Gatrie engages in a conversation with Shinon, where he excitedly reveals that he has fallen for yet another girl, claiming that she is as "lovely as the dawn". Shinon then dully replies by requesting to meet the girl, attributing his desire to keep himself "sane" amongst the "sub-humans". This comment of his incites Lyre to drop in on the conversation, whereupon Shinon proceeds to taunt and ridicule her dignity. She is later led off by Kyza, to which Shinon expresses disgust at his "high and mighty" demeanour. Gatrie, who has stayed silent throughout the entire exchange, then proceeds to lasciviously repeat Lyre's name, before claiming that he is "fated to be together" with her. This causes Shinon to exasperatedly reply that Gatrie will "hit on a tree if he dressed it in a skirt". Gatrie is later spared when Ashera casts her judgment upon Tellius. He can then be brought into the Tower of Guidance in order to reverse this judgment. After Ashera is finally defeated, Gatrie will move on to become a famous mercenary and a household name. Personality Gatrie is a rather positive and optimistic individual, often confident about his abilities both on the battlefield and in relationships. He is rather flirtatious, and constantly attempts to hook up with other female members in the army. This trait of Gatrie's has been taken notice of by other male characters, one of whom include Shinon, who proclaims that Gatrie would "hit on a tree if I (Shinon) dressed it in a skirt". Gatrie's lecherous nature has proven to be a major flaw of his, where he has been duped by some of the women he has sought after. In Path of Radiance, for instance, Gatrie's Support Conversations with Shinon depicts Gatrie being tricked into spending all his hard-earned gold on "brain-stones" in order to cure his supposed fiancee's terminal illness. Despite their contrasting personalities, Gatrie has a strong friendship with Shinon. The normally cold sniper even asked Gatrie if he wanted him to get the money and eventually used his money to buy them both dinner. Gatrie, is shown to be, to some degree, knowledgeable about his naive nature, but does not view it as a problem. Character Data ''Path of Radiance'' Recruitment *Chapter 13: Starts as an Other Unit; Have Astrid, not Ike, or Oscar speak to him in order to recruit him. Base stats Growth Rates |80% |55% |5% |55% |25% |25% |60% |30% |} Support Conversations *Ilyana *Astrid *Marcia *Shinon Promotion Gains E }} Overall Gatrie is a typical Armor Knight. High HP, Strength, Defense, low Speed and Resistance, and decent Skill. However, upon returning to the roster in Chapter 13, Gatrie can use the knight ward to increase his speed drastically. With enough effort, Gatrie will most likely cap HP, Strength, Defense, Skill, and Speed (if Knight Ward is equipped). While the Knight Ward can be used better on other units, such as one of the four cavaliers, they all have sufficient speed and have decent bulk so that the knight ward is somewhat redundant. The Knight Ward is only usable by a somewhat shallow pool of units, so it comes down to Halberdiers, Generals, and Paladins, and their unpromoted forms. Gatrie can be an asset, as he can double attack with powerful and accurate hits and take minimal physical damage in most scenarios, but he has the major flaw of all Armor Knights: bad movement. Mages also have the same movement, but as a unit designed to tank frontlines that he cannot get to easily, this can cause problems. Gatrie is likely superior to the other two armor knights, so he is most probably the best if you desire one, but there is little reason to use an armor at all. Overall, he is a good armor knight, but a lacking unit. Those who dislike Armor Knights should look elsewhere, as there is no need to use him aside from preference. ''Radiant Dawn'' Availability | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |◎ |◎ |○ |○ |○ |○ | |○ |○ | |○ |○ | | |○ |□ |□ |□ |□ |□ |□ |○ |○ |○ |○ |○ |○ |} ◎=Forced　○=Available　□=Available for selected Base Stats Growth Rates |50% |60% |5% |45% |60% |30% |60% |35% |} Biorhythm Bond Support *Shinon: 5% Promotion Gains D }} Overall Gatrie possesses well-rounded stats across the board. His strongest stats are that of Strength, Defense and Speed. Among the four armor knights, Gatrie has a combination of high bases, growths, and availability. He has the highest strength among the four, giving him an edge over his competition. He is probably the best potential Wishblade user, due to having higher Strength, Speed, and Defense than most lance users. He may face competition some competition from Tauroneo due to the latter's higher Skill and Resistance, as well as decent Speed, Strength, and Defense, but Gatrie has higher bases despite being a lower level. By the time Tauroneo is usable again, in 3-12, Gatrie will most likely be promoted if he was leveled enough and will surpass Tauroneo every stat save for Skill and Resistance and Magic. His mobility could be a concern, as a frontline unit, but mages have the same movement, and players can work around with relative ease. Gatrie's ability to cap HP, Strength, Speed, and Defense before promotion, former 3 which could be by Level 13, latter 1 by Level 16, increases the possibility of capping his average Skill and Resistance through Bonus EXP before promotion as well. After promotion, once again, by Level 10 or slightly earlier he'll easily cap Strength, Speed, and Defense, with HP following a couple levels after. Once again, he can utilize BEXP to cap Skill and Resistance. The Marshall has balanced caps, surprisingly low defense cap of 37 for Gatrie and Tauroneo, but still respectable. Gatrie's Strength cap is a respectable 36. His speed is low, at 31, that's expected of the class. His Skill is 34 and Resistance 30, respectable, but he may have trouble reaching them due to average growths, but through Bonus EXP, he might still cap them anyway. Quotes Recruitment Conversation Astrid: Gatrie... Gatrie: Lady Astrid! Are you all right? Astrid: What do you mean? I'm fine. Why shouldn't I be? Gatrie: I saw you talking to that rough, blue-haired lad earlier.. What did he say to you? Was he rude? Did he try to tell you to run for safety while he fought for your honor? Astrid: ...Words to that effect, yes. Gatrie: Oh, what a fool! I tell you, he 'll never learn! You already have an unbeatable bodyguard—me! I'll have to remind him of that later. Astrid: You know that Ike person? Gatrie: He is the son of a man under whom I had the honor of serving. He's not a bad person, by any means. But he has no manners whatsoever... Astrid: I see. Well, he seemed more concerned than rude. When I told would prefer to fight, he seemed to understand. Gatrie: Hm... Oh. Oh, of course! I see it now! How silly of me. Not rude, you say? I should have known my presence would have changed the boy for the better! I'm the ideal role model! Death Quotes Epilogue Path of Radiance "Ike! Are we going to go back to being mercenaries? I'm a great soldier and all, but... The easygoing life of a mercenary is the only life for me. Tee hee! Now let's go find some good-looking lasses!" Radiant Dawn *'Perpetual Guardian' (護る盾 Mamoru tate, lit. Protective Shield) Gatrie became a famous mercenary and a household name. Fate led him to find many women but never true love. Non-Canon Appearances Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Gatrie is illustrated in the trading card game Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: Etymology The name 'Gatrie' may derive from the name 'Gautier,' which is a French derivation of the Norman/Germanic name Walter, which means 'ruler of the army', coming from the elements 'wald' (rule) and 'hari' (army). In French medieval legend, the knight Gautier of Hum was one of Charlemagne's Twelve Peers, lead by Roland, the best knight of the kingdom. Gautier of Hum was famous in his own right, but is perhaps best remembered in the epic poem The Song of Roland, where he is the third to last of the French paladins to die in battle. Gallery File:Gatrie concept.png|Concept artwork of Gatrie from Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Memorial Book Tellius Recollection: The First Volume. File:Cipher Gatrie Nk+.jpg|Artwork of Gatrie in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Nk+. B14-093R artwork.png|Artwork of Gatrie in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Mineri. B14-094N artwork.png|Artwork of Gatrie in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Mineri. File:Cipher Gatrie.png|Gatrie as a Knight in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:B14-093R.png|Gatrie as a General in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:B14-094N.png|Gatrie as a Knight in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:gatrie POR.png|Gatrie's portrait in Path of Radiance. File:gatrie RD.png|Gatrie's portrait in Radiant Dawn. File:FE9 Knight (Gatrie).png|Gatrie's battle model as a Knight in Path of Radiance. File:FE9 General (Gatrie).png|Gatrie's battle model as a General in Path of Radiance. File:FE10 Lance General (Gatrie).png|Gatrie's battle model as a Lance General in Radiant Dawn. File:FE10 Marshall (Gatrie).png|Gatrie's battle model as a Marshall in Radiant Dawn. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance characters Category:Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn characters Category:Beorc Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Male Characters